Big Time Sister
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall and Jo's sister come to LA an ex boyfriend comes back. Drama happens. rated T.
1. beginning

**A/N this is my new story called Big Time Sister. It involves Kendall Jo Katie, OC, Logan and James. **

**Summary: Kendall's twin sister comes back and says hi. James falls in love with her, but she likes Logan. Jo doubts that Kendall likes her because of Katelyn. Kendall proves that he likes Jo, and James and Logan decide who they should date. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I was with Jo and then she went to an audition. I had answered my phone shortly after.

**Kendall: Hello?**

**Katelyn: Hey baby brother.**

**Kendall: Hey big sister. **

**Katelyn: hey how's LA. **

**Kendall: good. **

**Katelyn: I'll be there in 6 hours. **

**Kendall: Really that's great. **

**Katelyn: well I got to put my phone away, so I'll see you then. **

**Kendall: Love you. **

**Katelyn: love you too. **

**Kendall: bye Katelyn. **

**Camille's Pov**

I heard Kendall talking on the phone and then he said, "Love you, bye Katelyn." I knew something fishy was up.

**No One's Pov **

She didn't know and now she was going to tell Jo.

**A/N Cliff hanger. Hopefully my internet lets me upload this story. **


	2. Kissing the wrong person

**A/N This is Big Time Sister chapter 2. I hope you like it. **

**Shout- out- Jayla Heart- she is doing this oneshots for Feb 8****th**** write and onesot and tag semiofficial BTR 0neshotday 2013. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Camille's Pov **

I don't know what was happening; Kendall was telling this Katelyn chick that he loved her. He is dating Jo. I called her.

**Jo: Hey Camille what's up?**

**Camille: I heard Kendall talking on the phone and he said love you bye Katelyn. **

**Jo: that cheater. I am going to talk to him about it. **

**Camille: I heard he will be seeing her soon. **

**Jo: girl tell me details. **

**Camille: Jo, Kendall said hi he then said I'll see you soon, love you bye Katelyn. **

**Jo: *Hangs up***

**Jo's Pov**

Camille told me that Kendall was cheating on me. I wasn't sure, so I had to go and see him. I was really pissed.

I knocked on 2J. Carlos answered the door. "KENDALL!" Kendall came running out with a towel on and suds in his hair. He said, "What Carlos?" Carlos gestured towards me. Kendall shrieked then ran back in the bathroom.

He came out 10 minutes later, all dressed, and dry. I had decided to ask him. Kendall said, "Jo what's up?" I looked mad.

He then said, "Jo let's talk in my room." I walked with him to his room.

I said, "Kendall I'm sorry we need to take a break. You are a really sweet guy, but…"

Kendall said, "Jo what did I do wrong?" I said, "Kendall I know you are cheating on me, so I'm leaving you."

Kendall said, "Jo I never cheated on you." I said, "Kendall I'm leaving, I hope we can be friends." I then left.

**The next day**

I walked to the pool, in my new green bikini. I saw the guys there, and Kendall looked wow. I then said to myself, he cheated on you. I then saw this girl walk up to the guys, and she sat near Kendall. This must be his girlfriend. She looked just like him. I walked over to them, and I heard Logan say, "Katelyn, do you want to go swimming." Katelyn agreed. James said, "Jo you can take Logan's seat.

I said, "Hey guys what's up?" Carlos said, "Were just hanging out with Katelyn, Kendall's sister.

I thought so that's his sister. I said, "Kendall can I talk to you?" he nodded and I pulled him off to a cabana.

**Kendall: What's this about?**

**Jo: I want to get back together, do you?**

**Kendall: well who do you think I was using to cheat on you?**

**Jo: well Camille told me that you said some things on the phone to Katelyn. I didn't know she was your sister. I really….**

**Kendall: *Cuts her off and kisses her.**

**Jo:*kisses back. **

**Kendall: Yeah want to go back with the guys. **

**Jo: Okay. **

**Time skip**

**Kendall's Pov**

I saw a girl come in, and she looked like Jo. Jo yelled, "AMANDA!" and she yelled, "JO." I invited both girls to the club. Jo couldn't make it, but Amanda could. And boy she was hot.

We were going to the club, and I was mad because I couldn't bring Jo. She had to work on New town high. But we brought Amanda. She seemed attracted to James. Her ex-boyfriend came in and said, "is Amanda here?"

I said, "No."

He said, "That's her," pointing at Jo's sister. I said, "No that's my girlfriend Josephine." I kissed her, and she kissed back. He then left and I saw Carlos with a phone in his hand and he sent the picture of me and Amanda kissing.

**Jo's Pov**

I was on set and then I went to my dressing room to get my stuff ready to go. I saw on my phone a message from Carlos. It was Kendall kissing some girl. I then looked at the other picture he sent me it was Amanda he was kissing.

**A/N I hope you like this one. It is part two to my story big time sister. Review with what you want to be in the next chapter and tell me what dares you want for Big Time truth or dare. Review Favorite and follow. **


	3. Jo's Ex Benji

**A/N I hope you like this it is part of Big Time Sister. **

**Shout- out- B Jendall- I really love your stories thanks for taking my ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Amanda is Katelyn Tarver's sister. Only own Katelyn, Kendall's sister. **

**Jo's Pov**

I looked at the picture and it was Amanda Kendall was kissing. Why was he kissing my sister? I then said to myself I got to talk to him. I went down to the club. I saw all of the guys, but I went to see Carlos. "Carlos why did Kendall kiss Amanda?" I asked him.

He said, "Well her ex-boyfriend showed up looking for her so Kendall said, that it was not Amanda. He said that she was Jo and then kissed her so her ex-boyfriend would leave. He told us after that you said that Amanda's ex was an abuser."

I now thought wow Kendall must really like me. He was willing to save my sister for me.

**Kendall's Pov**

I saved Amanda from her abusive ex. I then felt guilty, I kissed Amanda, and Jo was my girlfriend. But Amanda is so hot. Jo is my girlfriend. Amanda is 2 years younger than me, but that makes it better for a boy. Jo was my first love. I wonder if Jo finished on New Town High. I saw Carlos talking to her. I stormed over there, but I held my cool, maybe they are having a friendly conversation.

"Hey Los do you mind if I steal Jo for a little bit?" I asked Carlos. He said that he didn't mind. I pulled Jo by the hand, and she had come along.

I kissed her and she kissed back. She pulled away and said, "Kendall why did you kiss Amanda?"

I said, "I kissed her because her abusive ex came looking for her and I told him that she was Jo my girlfriend, and then I kissed her to prove it to him. I swear I don't like her like that, I like you like that."

I was partially lying to Jo. I liked her sister. I then felt Jo play with my tie, and then pull me in for a kiss. I kissed her back. Amanda came over here, and said, "When did Jo get here?"

Jo and I were too involved in our kiss to even notice her. I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She accepted it and then we were making out. My hands were on her waist and partially on her back or butt. Jo's hands were on my tie, and my neck.

I then heard James say, "This is what happens when Kendall are separated for so long." I admit that was pretty funny.

I then made Jo moan, and then Carlos yelled "SEX, SEX, SEX EWWWWWWWW KITTENS, KITTENS, KITTENS."

I forgot he was younger than he looked. I slowly pulled away from Jo, and then I went back and kissed her again. Logan said, "Kendall quit making out with Jo, we know you love her."

Jo and I pulled away slowly. We were still holding each other. James said, "Dude you have all weekend to make out with Jo, spend some time with your bros."

I stayed put and then I whispered to Jo, "He's so jealous." She nodded. I then looked at James and he was dancing with Amanda. I kissed Jo and then I broke free. We went and had a beer each. We then went to the car, and then I said, "Jo meet me in the car."

**Logan's Pov**

I saw Kendall lead Jo out to the car. They were going to have sex in the car. I grabbed all of the guys and Amanda and we went to the car to find Kendall and Jo making out with Kendall's shirt off and Jo's almost.

I said, "Kendall Jo have sex later, we are leaving." Sometimes they disgust me. On the whole ride back, Jo sat in Kendall's lap, grinding against him. Kendall had his head buried somewhere I don't even want to think about, but I had sulked. Why do they have to do that in the car? I then pulled them apart and Jo sat up front.

Kendall sat in the very back sulking that Jo wasn't next to him. We got to the palm woods and Kendall and Jo immediately latched onto each other. They are so in love. I watched as Jo moved her hands all over Kendall. I know I'm not jealous, but ever since Amanda kissed Kendall, she has this thing for him. Since her sister is dating him, she doesn't even bother.

Jo and Kendall are so sexually attracted to each other. I then saw Kendall carry Jo to the pool. As Kendall was walking back, Jo said, "Katelyn what's up?"

**Kendall's Pov**

I kissed Jo on the lips, and she had pulled me towards her. I kissed her back. Jo had started to put her arms in my jacket. I heard someone yell, "JO!" I pulled away, but I had a tight grip on her. Jo had seen some guy. She broke free of me and ran up to him and yelled "Benji."

I don't know who this guy was, but Jo seemed to talk to him. I went over to Jo, and had said, "Hi." Jo said, "Benji this is Kendall my boyfriend and Kendall this is Benji my ex-boyfriend from North Carolina." I looked at Benji and he was muscular, had blonde hair, brown eyes, and he talked pretty amazing.

I then heard Jo say, "Benji do you want to…" I cut Jo off by saying, "Hey I'm still here." Jo muttered a sorry and gave me a peck on the lips. I then wrapped my arms around her. Jo said, "Benji do you want to catch up later?" He said, "Sure." I was a little sad. Maybe Jo wants to get back with him.

I then saw Benji walk towards the elevator. I asked Jo, "Jo why do you have to be with him?"

**Jo: because I haven't seen him since I moved.**

**Kendall: how long did you date for?**

**Jo: 4 years.**

**Kendall: is he nice, okay, mean… **

**Jo: Kendall! I like you not him, you are my boyfriend not him, I am attracted to you. Just because my ex comes back doesn't mean I still have feelings for him. I still like the green eyed blond member of big time rush. **

**Kendall: I like the brown eyed blondie from New Town High. **

**Jo: I don't like Benji I just want to say hi and tell him that I like you. **

**Kendall: fine but I… **

Jo kissed me.

**Kendall: You know me best. **

_**Time Skip**_

I walked i in and I saw n to Jo's apartment, because she told me yesterday to go over, and the door should be open. I walked in and I saw Jo and Benji…

**A/N I hope you like this I owe it to you guys. Please review. **


	4. Plans

**A/N this is part 2 I hope you like it. Review, give me ideas. **

**Shout-out- everyone who's written at least 2 chapters on a Jendall story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

I walked in and I saw Jo and Benji making out. I just froze. I saw the love of my life literally make out with her ex. I then started to wonder is this Amanda. Wait I could be wrong it could be Amanda, because they look alike. I then left, and slid down the wall. I started to cry silently. I sat there for about 20 minutes, and then I got up and saw Amanda. She was in the lobby. "Amanda, did you kiss Benji?" I asked her. She nodded a no, and I realized that Jo kissed him.

I then asked her, "Amanda, Jo cheated on me with Benji, and I was wondering if you would like to be part of my plan to get back at Jo?"

Amanda said, "Sure I love messing with Jo and I love doing plans."

We would put our plan into action. I then waited until tomorrow.

_**Time Skip **_

I saw Jo and man she looked pretty, stop Knight, get it together. "Hey Jo can I talk to you?" I asked. She came over to me, and kissed me. I said, "Jo I know you kissed Benji."

Jo said, "Kendall what are you talking about?" I said, "Jo I saw you kissing him yesterday."

Jo replied, "Kendall I'm sorry I didn't know he would charm me again. He and I were talking and then he held my hand and told me he loved me. After that I told him I had a boyfriend, he said, that he wants to try us again. I then said Benji you know this isn't right and then he kissed me and then when he did, I kind of fell in love with him for a moment and that's probably when you walked in. I love you."

"I love you too, but I think we should break up," I said. Jo was crying a little bit. She had tears and so did I.

Jo said, "Kendall I hope we can be friends." I said, "Jo I really love you."

I hugged her and she hugged me back and then I kissed her on the forehead. After that, I walked away. I was thinking I just let her go. I will never find anyone like her again, oh wait Amanda. I texted Amanda, Part One is complete.

Amanda responded tomorrow we will complete part two.

**Amanda's Pov**

I kind of liked Kendall, but he likes Jo. I walked into 3I Jo's apartment. Jo was crying on the couch. I asked her what was wrong. She said, "Kendall broke up with me because Benji kissed me." I felt bad for her. I then said, "Jo try going out with Carlos, he is just like Kendall except he is shorter or James."

Jo then said, "I will try, but I really like Kendall, he is just amazing, he knows everything about me and that's 3 years gone." Wow she dated him for 3 years. I see why they are so attached to each other. I then said, "I am going to 2J."

I knocked and Carlos opened the door. I told him that Jo wanted to talk to him. He went to her apartment. I saw Kendall and he was on the couch crying. James said, "Hey Amanda." I said, "Hey."

Kendall said, "I love her I remember when she dressed up as a dude and I dressed up as a lady. I remember when Jo judo flipped me. I remember when Jo got mad at me for not asking her to be my date, and I just assumed that we were a couple. I remember when Jo…"

Logan said, "We get it, you and Jo have memories and you remember and miss them, shut up."

Kendall just said, "How would you like it if Camille's ex came and made out with her?"

Logan said, "Um…"

Kendall said, "I thought so. I miss Jo."

_**With Carlos and Jo**_

**Carlos' Pov**

I was told by Amanda that Jo wanted to see me. I went to 3I and I knocked. Jo answered, and she was a total mess. "Carlos what are you doing here?" Jo asked.

"Amanda sent me," I said.

Jo let me in and then I sat down with her. She then asked, "Hey Carlos can you help me with a plan to get back at Kendall?"

I said, "Only because he took my helmet and hid it."

Jo said, "Okay, you will walk back into 2J saying that you got a girlfriend and when the guys ask who, you say me, and then Kendall will ask why. You say because you broke up with her. He will get mad and then come back to me." Jo then said, "I will buy you a corndog maker." I left to complete her plan.

I walked in and said, "I have a girlfriend." Logan asked, "Who?"

I saw Kendall, Amanda, James, Katie and Katelyn. I said "Jo." Kendall started to cry even more. Katelyn said, "James and I have a date." They left, and Logan left to see Camille. Kendall asked, "Why?" I said, "Well she was really sad after you dumped her, so she asked me out and I said no, I then saw a corndog maker and then I caved in."

Kendall looked sad and angry. I said, "Kendall you can date Amanda." Kendall said, "Yeah but Jo and I have history, and well I really like Jo." Kendall asked, "Amanda do you want to go out?" She agreed and then went to see Jo. I texted Jo, saying Kendall asked Amanda out and she's on her way to see you.

Jo asked how did Kendall deal with it. I texted back saying he was mad at first about it then he asked Amanda out.

Jo then said Amanda's here got to go.

I asked, "Kendall want to go on a double date you, me, Amanda, and Jo?" he nodded probably because he got to see Jo.

We are going to Shay Fancy. **(A/N I don't know if this is a real restaurant if it is then I don't own it).**

I had on a black blazer with red underneath. I wore James' gold tie. I had black dress pants on with dress shoes. Kendall had Black blazer with green underneath. He wore Logan's white tie. He had black dress pants and dress shoes. Jo came down, and she had a redress with black heels and a gold belt with sequins on it. She had little make up on and she had her hair curled. She looked amazing.

She hugged Kendall and I heard him whisper, "You look amazing." She whispered back, "You too." She then pulled away and hugged me. I held her hand. Amanda came down next. She had a black dress with a green belt, a little bit of makeup, white heels, and her hair straightened. She looked good, but Kendall said, "You look nice."

He had wrapped his arm around Amanda's shoulders. I did the same with Jo. Jo and I sat in the back while Kendall and Amanda were in the front.

We pulled in and got out. We had gotten our table and I sat next to Kendall and across from Jo.

**Jo's Pov**

I sat across from Carlos and next to Amanda. I then said, "So how is…" I then stopped because someone kicked my foot. I looked down and I saw Kendall's foot and he was trying to play with my foot. I said, "So how are you guys doing?" Kendall stayed silent, Carlos said, "Great," and Amanda said, "Good." I said, "Kendall how are you doing?" Kendall ignored me. I said, "Just because we are broken up doesn't mean we have to ignore each other."

Kendall said, "I have to use the restroom." I said, "Guys I'm going to talk to him." I followed Kendall and then I asked, "Kendall why are you acting like this?" He said, "Jo I am completely in love with you, and you don't even like me back, you like my best friend." I said, "Kendall you like my sister."

He said, "Jo I really made a big mistake. I really like you, and I want to get back together with you. I know we dated for 3 years and stuff, but I really like you. I can't imagine going through this without you. I love you more than anything."

I stood shocked. I said, "Kendall I want to get back together with you too."

Kendall said, "Okay." He kissed me on the lips. I haven't kissed him in 2 days I had immediately moved my hands on his chest, neck and hair. He had his hands on my cheek, and waist. I then pulled away slowly. I said, "Kendall I really missed you. We walked back to see Carlos and Amanda kissing.

**A/N I hope you like it this is another chapter. Please give me ideas. **


	5. Tyler

**A/N I hope you like this. **

**Shout- out- AnneBTRLover- thanks for reading; **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

So when Jo and I walked back we saw Carlos and Amanda kissing. Carlos pulled away, and said, "Hey guys." I kind of felt happy for him because he got himself a pretty girlfriend. Jo said, "Well I guess since you too are together, then we should tell you, that we're back together."

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall held my hand, as we sat down, he wouldn't let it go. I tried to0 pull away and Kendall wouldn't let me go, so I said, "Kendall I need to eat."

He slowly pulled away. It made me think, he really likes me. I ate my food, and then I held his hand. When we were leaving, he wrapped his arm around me, and had pulled me close to him. When we walked back there were a bunch of girls in bikinis. We asked James what was up, and he told us that there was a bikini photo shoot going on. I left to get us smoothies. I come back to see this girl in a really exposing bikini, trying to hook up with Kendall. Kendall is ignoring her. She is telling him something.

I quietly walk back, and I hear her say, "come on, let's go swimming and we can go skinny dipping in a while." Kendall said, "Sorry I have a girlfriend." Then she made out with him. He shoved her off, I walked up to Kendall, and I sat on his lap. I gave him his smoothie. Kendall said, "Jo one of those models was flirting with me and then she kissed me, but I pulled away immediately. Please don't break up with me." He was so adorable.

I just put my smoothie down, turned around, put Kendall's smoothie down, and kissed him very passionately. He kissed me back, and wrapped his arm around my waist. His other hand was on my thigh. My arm was on his chest, and the other one was on his back/shoulders. I had then started to move my lower half, and I felt Kendall's bulge run along the inside of my leg. I felt Kendall move his hands around my waist. I straddled him, and I felt him, nuzzle up in my neck. He gave me a hickey so I had started to excite his lower half. He started to kiss my earlobe and he went back to kissing my lips.

I then pulled away, and got up. I got my smoothie, and asked, "Kendall why do we love each other so much?"

Kendall said, "Because." He then kissed me and said, "We."

He kissed me again, I had a feeling he would kiss me the entire time, so I said, "Kendall as much as I like you kissing me, please tell me."

He said, "Because we uh we get jealous seeing the other with another person, and because we both have the hots for one another."

He then kissed me, and I had wrapped my arms around his neck, and I pulled away saying, "Kendall I see Amanda and James kissing." I thought she was with Carlos.

Kendall then grabbed me and jumped into the pool. We were soaking wet. He had then brought me to our secret park location. We started to make out. His clothes were stuck to his body. I kind of found him a lot more attractive. He had his hair to the side, and then he had stripped his shirt and had grabbed my hips. He laid me on the ground, and had put one arm on the ground, and leaned in. He kissed me, and had pulled me close.

I let him take control, and then I had slid my tongue in his mouth. He had started to slide his hands up my shirt. He had held me close going slow. I was kind of happy for that, but I wanted to take things slow with him, I don't want to move to fast with him, I want to make this relationship last. I then felt him slide my tank top up a little bit. I then ran my fingers on his chest. He had then taken off my tank top. I was in my bra, and shorts, and he was shirtless in jeans.

I then pulled away from him, and had said, "Kendall, do you want to go?" He had said, "No."

I then sat up, and put my tank top back on. Kendall had picked me up, and put me in his lap. I then put my hands on his thighs. He had his hands around my waist. I had moved my hands up a little bit. I had then pulled away from him. I shouldn't be going further with him, but he was so amazing.

He had then said, "Jo, do you want to get some dry clothes?" I kind of did, and yet I wanted to kiss him a little longer. I nodded. Kendall put his shirt back on, and we walked out of the hiding spot. I held his hand, and then when we got back to the lobby, we saw this really hot guy. Oh wait that's Tyler.

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo ran up to him and said, "Tyler."

He picked her up and spun her around. I had asked, "Jo who's Tyler?"

Jo said, "Tyler was my first crush, before Benji. Once I started dating Benji, Tyler had become my best friend. But don't worry, I like you more."

I saw the evil smile Tyler had on. He wanted Jo back, and would do whatever it takes. I had pulled Jo close to me. Tyler said, "I will be working on New Town High playing Rachael's new love interest." He would be kissing my Jo. I had then said a bye to Tyler pulling Jo with me. I saw Katelyn, and then Tyler asked her out. Katelyn talked to him for a while.

"Jo?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"Can you tell me about Tyler?" I asked.

She said, "Well he is really nice. He is a total sweetheart. Tyler and I actually used to date. Tyler and I were completely in love, and then he moved to LA, and I eventually moved to LA, after dating Benji. Tyler moved back to North Carolina 4 days after I moved in, and then you asked me out, and then we broke up so I could do the movie, I stopped in North Carolina and I saw Tyler. He changed since I saw him, he is more attractive."

"Jo you don't have feelings for him right?" I asked.

Jo said, "No, I like a boy named Kendall Knight."

I said, "I like a girl named Josephine Taylor."

Jo got Tyler, and brought him over. I mumbled a hi. He said, "Hi."

Jo said, "I'm going to get us smoothies, Kendall I know you like pink, but Tyler what flavor do you want, blue or pink?"

"Whatever flavor you get," He said.

Jo left and Tyler said, "I know what you are doing, you are trying to keep Jo away from me. I like her a lot, and I know she still likes me; you better not take her away. I will get her back into my possession."

I said, "Ok, but if you even try to flirt with her, I will punch you."

Tyler shot back, "Yeah but if Jo sees you punching her friend, then she will break up with you and would never want to see you again."

Jo came back and she had two blue and one pink, I kindly took mine, thanked her, and then kissed her on the cheek. Tyler took his, and gave her a hug.

Jo said, "So I can't wait until you start working on New Town High."

Tyler said, "I can't wait either."

I asked, "So what's going on for New Town High?"

Jo said, "Well, me and Drake, or Jett, get into this huge fight, and then Gabe, or Tyler, the guy I met on Rachael's field trip, comes in. Rachael goes out with Gabe, and then I can't say the rest."

I said, "Jo, maybe I could help you rehearse."

Tyler then said, "Sorry guys, but I have to go."

I smirked and then Jo glared at me. She said, "So the rehearsals?" I smiled, and Jo and I went up to her room.

We sat on the couch, and Jo's dad asked if we wanted food, or drinks.

**(A/N Kendall is Drake and Gabe, Jo is Rachael).**

**Rachael: Drake you want to break- up?**

**Drake: Rachael, I know you met someone on your fieldtrip. **

**Rachael: So what, I met girls and boys, so you're breaking up with me because of that. You know what screw you Drake. I bet you date every girl here. **

**Drake: *gasps.**

**Rachael: I will find someone else. **

**Gabe: *walks in. **

**Rachael: Gabe!**

**Gabe: Rachael!**

**Rachael: How have you been?**

**Gabe: good you?**

**Rachael: I just got dumped.**

**Gabe: *leans in and kisses her.**

**Rachael:*kisses back.**

**Gabe: Do you feel better now? **

**Rachael: Yes, thank you. **

**Jo: and cut. **

**Jo: that was amazing Kendall. **

**Kendall: Jo you are such a good actress. **

**Jo: Kendall do you want to run over the scene again, from good you?**

**Kendall: sure.**

**Gabe: good you?**

**Rachael: I just got dumped.**

**Gabe: *leans in and kisses her.**

**Rachael:*kisses back.**

**Gabe: Do you feel better now? **

**Rachael: Yes, thank you. **

**Jo: and cut. **

**Kendall: any other scenes. **

**Jo: yes this one where Drake kisses Rachael and Gabe walks in. **

**Kendall: Ok. **

**Drake: Rachael, I made a mistake, I shouldn't have dumped you. I'm sorry, please take me back. **

**Rachael: *kisses Drake.**

**Drake: *kisses Rachael. **

**Gabe: Rachael. **

**Jo: cut. That is it, for now, I think BTR will be on a three arc episode.**

**Kendall: cool, so hopefully I can make out with you on TV. **

**Jo: I hope that too, but I think that they may have me with one of the other guys, since we already date, it will lower the ratings, but when or if BTR goes on, then maybe we can "break up" before, so they might put us together. **

**Kendall: sweet.**

**Jo: so what did you and Tyler talk about while I was gone?**

**Kendall: well he said that he was going to try to flirt with you and take your heart back. I told him that if he flirts with you, then I would punch him, and he said that if I did, then you would never want to see or talk to me, and that you would dump me.**

**Jo: Awe you're so sweet, but please don't punch him. **

**Kendall: even if he deserves it. **

**Jo: Even if. **

I told Tyler to meet me at 8 behind the dumpster. He came and I was ready to beat him up. I went and raised my fist, but someone called out my name.

**A/N Tell me who you think it is. **


	6. Fights lead to splitsville

**A/N I know not many people are reading this, but thanks to those who are. It means a lot. Please read my story big time truth or dare, I am working on that. **

**CheeseyPants- yep you got it. But there is a twist. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I raised my fist but someone called my name. I had put my fist down and I saw it was Jo she looked so broken. She then ran away. I then ran after her screaming her name. I saw her run into this alley, and sit down. I walked into the alley, and I saw Jo who yet looked so pretty, sitting and crying.

I sat right next to her, and then she scooted away from me. I had then said, "Hey, babe please talk to me. What's wrong?"

Jo just cried. I wanted to help her. I then leaned in to hug her, but Jo just turned away from me. I scooted towards her, and I held her hands. She pulled away from me. I had said, "Jo please tell me what I did wrong."

Jo got up and ran. I got up and followed her. She ran to Tyler, and then I saw him and Jo drive away. I knew it, Tyler told Jo. I was going to get the guys to beat him up. I drove to the palm woods, and I saw Jo go and sit on the couch. I then sat next to her, asking, "Jo please talk to me, what did I do wrong?"

Jo then grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the palm woods park. I then followed her, and Jo said, "Kendall, I really, really, really like you, and I don't need my boyfriend going and scheduling fights with my ex-boyfriend. I like you, not him, but I don't appreciate it that you went behind my back. I think that we should take a break for a little bit."

I regret asking her, but I realized what I did wrong. I then gave her a loving hug, and I could feel her tears on my shirt, she pulled away, and I then leaned in and I kissed her. I had then felt her kissing back. She then pulled away, and said, "You keep doing that to me."

I asked, "Doing what?"

Jo said, "Making me feel like the most important person in the world, and I love it, but more importantly, I love you."

I said, "Jo love you more than anything in the world."

I then realized we were broken up. I heard Jo say, "I don't want to be away from you." She then ran into my arms. I swayed back and forth with Jo in my arms, and she held me so close. She then pulled apart, and went back into the palm woods. I then ran to catch up with her, but she was already gone.

I just went to 2J, and I laid on the couch, and then I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next day, and I walked to the pool I just decided to relax. I then saw a bunch of girls come over to me, and I was sort of tanning, so I then got up, and asked what they wanted, and they wanted a picture. I took one with them, and then they decided to sit near me, and then my sisters Katie and Katelyn came over. Katelyn said, "I heard about you and Jo."

I then said, "I want to see her."

Katelyn said, "I don't think she is here now."

**A/N where do you think Jo is? What does Katelyn mean by when she says, "I don't think she is here now." Review. **


End file.
